Chapter 652 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 652: Going up PG 1 *Big Mom:*on den den mushi*You little shit!! Just like Garp, you piss me off!!! Im gonna eat you and your crew alive!!! I'll be waiting for you at Whole Cake Island!!! Tamago!! Pecoms!! Come back now to prepare for battle!!! *Baron Tamago/Pecoms:*scared*Y-Yes Mamma...... *Big Mom:*click* PG 2 *Pecoms:*walks away next to Tamago*We'll see you on the battlefield kid!! rroooaarr!! *Luffy: Hell yeah you will!!! *Baron Tamago:*sips tea* I wonder what Alice will think of this-de jour? *Luffy:*glares at them*....... PG 3 *Usopp: You did what?! *Luffy: I told you, I told Big Mom I was gonna kick her ass. *Usopp:*freaks out*But that's a freaking emperor!! *Nami:*snuggles ontop of the bags of treasure*yeah Luffy, what were you thinking...... *Usopp:*monster face*Your concern is a lie!!!! PG 4 *Franky:*does his pose*OOWW!!! If we're gonna fight Big Mom's crew, I need to make even more suuppaa weapons!! *Brook:*strums guitar*And I need to write some more soouull music!! *Usopp:*monster face*Music wont help Soul King!!! *Robin:*grins*I hear that even the subordnates of the Big Mom Pirates are woth over 100 million. *Chopper:*freaks out*Are you serious? *Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama, are you sure it's safe to fight Big Mom? *Luffy:*smiles*of course it is. shishishi!! PG 5 *Luffy:*grins* I don't care if she's an emperor, I'll still kick her ass. *Fukaboshi:*enters with a handful of guards*Luffy, I just heard of what you did at the Candy Factory. Again I want to thank you for protecting this country. *Luffy:*smiles*no problem. *Fukaboshi: Your transport to the New World is ready whenever you are. *Sanji: transport? PG 6 *Luffy:*looks in amazement*whoaaa!!! *Strawhats:*stand infront of the entrance of fishman island and see a giant turtle taxi* *Usopp:*amazed*it's huge!!! *Fukaboshi: This is the royal family's Turtle Taxi. We usually only use it for matters such as reverie, but Father wants you all to go to the surface as royalty. *Brook: Yohohohoho!!!! That warms my soul!!! oh, even though my soul is cold. Soooouuullll Joookkke!!!! PG 7 *Ammo Knight:*arrives*Prince, they just finished stocking the treasure in the Strawhat's ship. *Fukaboshi: good. *Strawhats:*start getting aboard the ship* *Royal Family:*look at them with smiles on their faces* *Luffy:*jumps on board and waves at them*See you guys later!! When I go beat up Big Mom, this place will be my turf!!! *Neptune:*chuckles*hohohoho!! PG 8 *Sunny:*is now placed on the giant turtle's back* *???: Ready to go, Luffy-kun? *Luffy:*looks at the turtle's head*huh? *smiles* hey Jinbe!! *Jinbe:*grins*I heard of what you did and decided to see you off. I still can't believe you challenged Big Mom of all people. *Luffy: yep!! Hey, will you join my crew now? *Jinbe: Still not yet. PG 9 *Jinbe: I'm actually trying to wait for reverie. Im going, in secret, to make sure everything goes smoothly. *Luffy:When is that? *Jinbe: Its in 4 days. You can wait that long can't you. *Luffy:*pouts* fine!! *Jinbe:*grins and gets off the turtles head*Well.... PG 10 *Jinbe:*directs the turtle up* I will see you in the New World. *Turtle:*blows it's whistle and starts to ascend* *Luffy:*waves*see ya!!!! PG 11 *'Location: on the the seas of the New World- G-5' *G-5 Building: A tall building that looks like a desert pyramid with spikes jutting out *Marine:*salutes* Vice- Admiral, we heard news from one of our spies that Strawhat Luffy is about to enter the New World. *???: So he made it past those New Fishman Pirates we've been hearing about. Good. *Marine:*nervous*What should we do sir? *Smoker:*dips two cigars into an ashtray* First things first, call in my squad. *Marine: Yes sir!! PG 12 *'Location: Whole Cake Island' *Alice:(three-eyed girl)*sits in her chair* So you two made it back ok. *'Info Box: Big Mom Pirate- Psychic- Alice' *Baron Tamago:*bows*Indeed we did-bon. I was wondering if you could tell me how this little confrontation will turn out-s'il vous plait? *Alice:Since I never met Strawhat Luffy, all I could see was the begining. *Baron Tamago:and-jour? PG 13 *Alice:*closes all three eyes* The Strawhat Pirates won't be our only opponents. *Marine:*enters a room*Vice-Admiral Smoker has requested you all. *Four Marines:?! PG 14 *Kurama:*normal sized marine with a long black ponytail and a devilious face. He is wearing no shirt, but his uniform is drapped over his shoulders. He is sharpening his sword*I wonder what's up? *'Info Box: Marine Combatant- Kurama' *Xara:*short sized marine with short, spikey, light colored hair. He is wearing a white suit and is wearing shades. He is playing with a yo-yo.*The boss hasn't called us since those Heart Pirates tried to attack us. Yishishi *'Info Box: Marine Combatant- Xara' *Shogu:*a tall and buff bodied marine with his uniform ripped to look more like a tank tank top. He wears a marine hat. He is working out*Maybe it's that pirate he's obssessed about. *'Info Box: Marine Combatant- Shogu' PG 15 *Zeno:*a skinny marine with a skull cap and a dark colored coat sits and grins* Who cares about the reason. As long as there is pirate scum to kill, lets head out. *'Info Box: Marine Combatant- Zeno' PG 16 *Xara:*smiles*Yishishi, your so cool Zeno!! *Shogu/Kurama:*smile* *Marine:*gulp* *'Location: sea of the New World.' *Sunny:*shoots up to the surface* PG 17 *Luffy:*jumps on the Sunny's figurehead*Alright...... *Strawhats:*look at him from the deck* *Luffy:*shouts*BRING IT ON NEW WORLD!!!!!! END Category:Prediction